The Return of Kodos
by pengino5123
Summary: A secret from Kirk's past decides to come back. Good and bad acquaintances come back from the dead. His crew and the rest of people keeping tabs on Kirk discover a surprising event from his past.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note**

**First fanfic so cut me some slack please. Characters used from new Star Trek though story has my own original characters along with history from the original. Also rated K+ because any younger than nine you won't understand the writing style, and probably won't be able to understand without background info. If you have common sense you'll pick up the story easily. I put in enough info for it to make sense. (Episode with more info is The Conscience of the King)**

**I do not own Star Trek and encourage reviews if I get side track.**

* * *

On Tarsus IV during the famine.

A young thirteen year old James Tiberius Kirk stuck his head out of his hiding place looking for one of Kodos' thugs. Seeing none he beckoned his group of other surviving children forward in search of a safe place for the night. They only knew him as JT their leader who tried his best to look after them. There was five others in the group, and only one about his age. There was Samuel (five years old), Lacey (seven years old), Kim (eight years old), Darrel (ten years old), and Drew (twelve years old).

Drew was the other one other than JT who wasn't completely relying on someone else to survive, as well as having strong protective feelings for the others. That's why when Kodos' men burst out revealing the trap it was Drew who distracted them while JT got them out. Drew dodged the men's slow, and off aim firing and was able to lead them away.

JT worried momentarily when the men started following Drew away. He quickly shook himself out of it though knowing that it wasn't the first time she used the distraction. He instead used his time to rush the others to safety. They ran a good ten minutes at least before they stopped hidden in an abandoned building. Darrel was sent on watch knowing he had an uncanny ability to be silent and unseen when need be. Kim and Lacey went up stairs with Kim's pair of small, yet sharp pair of binoculars. Knowing that Lacey would find a way to signal Drew, JT decided to look and see if there was something to eat or at least some water. He walked into what must have been a bedroom and found some candy, slightly stale but edible bread, and four bottles of water. JT though "finally something good comes our way" feeling slightly guilty about the possibility that drew may have been caught, but banished it from his mind instead bringing the food out.

Meanwhile. . . Drew had drawn the men into a dead end. Panic quickly flooded Drew's mind, and instead of caving into it she used it to gather the strength to climb up the crumbling wall blocking her they wouldn't be able to follow she scrambled for hand and foot holds ignoring the shout's that had caught up to her. Soon Drew found herself panting at the top of the building , and looking down found the sight quite amusing. The men following her were trying to stack themselves on top of each other to get up.

Drew snickering looked around and saw a bright light shining from a house a few blocks down. From a stranger's point of view they would think it was the light reflecting of a mirror inside, but for Drew a nagging suspicion it was Lacey's doing. Lacey loved reflecting the light on anything. A fun pass time while hiding in a cave from collapsed buildings annoying guards and being reckless for a bit of fun. Knowing she couldn't go from the way she came she crept down the other wall and jumped to the other building. However they were never able to reunite for Samuel had just ran from the house to his older brother who had been being taken to Kodos to rat out other survivors and all hell broke loose.

Other guards in the area suddenly flocked to the house. They looked at Samuel clutching his brother and have an unspoken agreement a child his age can't survive alone. They surround the house Samuel was in and Drew watched horrified as they charge in and bring out her friends. Drew's frozen in shock as they march her friends away (in JT's case carrying probably because he was knocked out). When Drew could move again it was too late to help so instead followed them hoping to save them, but to no avail she had lost them.

By the time Star Fleet arrived with help JT had escaped and survived but thought Drew dead, and Drew survived thinking JT was dead. They were the only ones in there group to survive and also two of the Tarsus 9 (nine people who survived and saw Kodos in person and could identify him) The Tarsus 9 remained unknown even though a body burned beyond recognition was found and believed to be Kodos. Quite a few don't believe it.

* * *

Aboard the Enterprise before their five year mission, but after the Narada incident.

Captain James T. Kirk (Jim) sat at his private computer talking to Admiral Pike. The conversation had been pleasant enough until Pike got to the topic that was the reason he had called.

"We believe that we may have found Kodos Jime." Pike said. His eyes spoke admiration of the young captain he was speaking to, but also a sad understanding look. After all Jim was his protege.

Jim sat stunned by that for a minute. He felt relief, fear, and gratitude that it was Pike who was the one to tell him. Shaking himself back to reality he let the words sink in. "Are you guys sure this time? Will my identity along with the others of the Tarsus 9 be revealed? I don't even know who the other's are, and I'm one of them." Jim exclaimed.

"We've requested the others to testify and so far two have said yes. Though the second one said he would only testify if it was required to put him away, and will be observing. You may do the same if you want. You'll be one of the ships ordered to witness the hearing."

Whoever has the guts to be possibly the only witness has me respect. Wen through Jim's mind. "Who is the person testifying first?" He asked partially baffled.

"She asked her name not be revealed just in case she changes her mind"

"She? Well the fact she's volunteered to testify sa-" Jim was interrupted when the buzzer to his room buzzed. "That's probably Spock. I'll have to tell him to divert course to. . . ?" He just realized he hadn't asked where there hearing was. Jim felt himself flush from embarrassment.

"Starbase 12" Admiral Pike supplied. "You better get to the bridge. We can talk more later. Pike out."

"Kirk out, sir." And with that the screen went blank.

Sighing he got up and put on his carefree mask on with a touch of seriousness for the Kodos news. "You may enter" and as expected Spock walked in. Spock was as neat and tidy as usual with a neutral expression. "Captain" he greeted.

"I was just talking to Admiral Pike. We have new orders to report to Starbase 12" At this Spock's eyebrow went up.

"May I inquire why, captain?"

"First it's Jim since we're of duty Spock. As for why we will be one of a few Starships reporting to witness the trial of someone we believe to bo Kodos" Damn it Jim cursed to himself, he slipped and had said Kodos with a bit more bitterness than he had intended. Spock must have caught it since his eyebrow went higher.

"Indeed. We should inform Ensign Chekov and Lieutenant Sulu, captain."

Deciding to ignore the captain part of the vulcan response Jim replied "Then let's go." Marching out of his room headed of the bridge.

* * *

**Well this is my first chapter. I won't really post it in chapters more like what I write goes up. Please review and tell me if there's anything wrong with the trekiness of it. If you're an actual trekkie like I am please review. I'll continue if you guy's like it or if I just want to write.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So second chapter. It will probably still have grammar mistakes, but cut me some slack. I'm still in middle school. Not quite sure it's that good but here you have it any way.**

**P.S. I gave up on trying to write Chekov's accent. Deal with it and imagine it in your heads.**

* * *

On board the Enterprise 2.3 light days later

"Have you noticed that the captain's been a bit tense lately?" Sulu asked Uhura knowing she must have seen a change in their captain's demeanor.

Uhura sighed inwardly and and looked across her food toward Sulu. He seemed a bit anxious as if to make sure he wasn't over reacting over nothing. "After all" she thought to herself "their captain can be a bit strange at times." She pondered on his question for another moment before answering. "He has seemed a little on edge. It started when he told us we would be one of the starships witnessing Kodos' trial."

"So it wasn't just me." Sulu said, relief etched in his voice.

"What about the Kodos trial?" Inquired young Ensign Chekov.

"Sulu was just asking if I've noticed the Captain's strange behavior lately. Speaking of which have you noticed Chekov?"

"Yes I have. I was worried that I may have been the only one." Chekov replied with worry clear in his eyes. "Do you think it may have been cause by the Kodos trail. It can't be the stress though. Getting the ship was more stressful" Chekov explained his reasoning, just thinking of the Narada incident gave him a headache now.

"It could be be the Kodos trial. He seemed stiff when he gave the order, remember?" Sulu added to the expanding idea. "Maybe he had a friend, or a relative who died in the Tarsus massacre."

"Maybe." Uhura partially agreed. Then she made up her mind "I'm going to go ask Bones. You to coming?"

Without waiting for their response Uhura walked determinedly toward the medbay. The two boys left in her wake glanced at eachother then scrambled after a determined communications officer.

* * *

In Medbay

Looking up from his PADD Leonard McCoy saw Uhura with her face set, along with Sulu and Chekov looking confused behind her walk into his medbay. Wondering what they were doing here during their lunch break McCoy set down his PADD and motioned to some chairs before any of them could start. "Jim?" he asked.

A few stunned nods met his inquiry. They didn't expect Bones to know their purpose already. In his head Bones quickly thought "Damn it the Kodos trial. Jim must be acting strange for all of them to notice."

"What did he do this time?" Bones asked gruffly, trying not to a raise suspicions about Jim's past.

"He's been acting strange." Uhura supplied adding "Ever since he announced we'd be watching the Kodos trial." Watching Bones she waited for his response.

Bones studied the three of them for a moment before surprising them with a laugh. "The person responsible for killing four thousand people is dead, then is on trial for his crimes, and only nine people who can confirm it's him. I wonder why he might be nervous about seeing the man who killed his aunt and uncle, and seeing one of the poor souls who saw him with their own eyes testifying? Do you guys have any idea?"

Satisfied that they were reassured when they visibly relaxed, Bones made a mental note to tell Jim that they knew this much of his history. "At least they won't be interrogating Jim himself" he thought. "If they knew he was there, more or less out of the four thousand survivors one of the nine who saw them. . ." Mentally shaking himself out of his thoughts so he didn't think of their reactions if they knew the truth. He himself had to wait for Jim to be very, very drunk to learn it.

"I'm not sure about you guys but I have a job to do." Bones said bluntly, turning back to his PADD. Without looking up he heard them shuffle away back to their own stations.

* * *

**Without school I seem to have a lot of time to write. Both chapters have been about 700-1000 words long give or take. When school starts again there will be larger pauses in between posts.**

**I tried my best with the characters but feel like they could have been done better. Sorry. Also sorry for grammar mistakes. I do my best.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I would have posted this chapter earlier because of the snow day, but my computer decided not to connect to the internet. I would have done it on my phone but typing on a phone is too frustrating. Any way here it is with a delay. Use your imagination for the courtroom by the way.**

* * *

****Jim's room

Jim flopped down on his bed a few hours away from Starbase 12 needing some time to collect his thoughts before they arrived. His bridge crew had been throwing him sympathetic looks for a while now, because McCoy had gotten himself trapped by Uhura and Sulu. When he heard about it amusement was his strongest emotion. His gruff CMO had gotten trapped by two younger officers, and Uhura had been worried about him. Now he was just weary and annoyed by the looks he kept getting on the bridge. They didn't know the half of it.

While on duty he had successfully avoided thinking of his past on Tarsus /. Not only had he had to watch innocent people be marched off towards their death, but also had to listen to Kodos himself give a speech to justify his actions. He let his thoughts idly stray which of the other Tarsus 9 survivors had the courage to testify alone.

"I wonder if Drew survived?" His crew had been taken away from him when they were captured only to be brought outside to be publicly executed. JT had screamed for them not to, for him to take there place but to no avail. He still remembered each of their faces before they died some with defiance, fear, hope, and regret. Shaking himself out his thoughts, he still found it painful to think of them.

Laying on his back he felt a touch of guilt from never trying to find out what happened to Drew after everything that happened. He lay like that for hours remembering his friends.

"Captain." Spock's voice over the intercom jerked him out of his thoughts.

"Yes Mr. Spock."

"We are arriving at Starbase 12 Captain."

"I'll be right up. Kirk out."

"Spock out, sir."

* * *

On Starbase 12.

Sitting stiffly in the courtroom, with the bridge crews of other various Starships was Jim. Since only the bridge crew was required to witness the trial all non essential personnel of the Enterprise and the other Starships were enjoying shore leave. "Lucky them" Jim thought miserably "They don't have to see the man who killed their family and friends." He recalled what that Pike had said he just had to walk out if he decided to testify. Then he would help justice be served.

A few chairs down McCoy was watching his friend worriedly. He noted how Jim was sitting more stiffly than he usually did, and his eyes weren't focused as if he were deep in thought. "Of course he is you idiot" McCoy reprimanded himself. "He's about to see the person responsible for killing his friends, family, and more importantly his first crew. And if things things get even worse he may have to testify himself." Shaking his head to himself McCoy looked forward and let his thoughts stray to something like, who went through everything Jim did, yet still had the courage to testify by him/herself.

The captain is rather tense, Spock noted. Being seated right next to his captain Spock was able to notice this. "His shoulders are straight and tense, he is not slouching in his chair like he does at any normal time, and he does not seem to be aware of his surroundings." Spock listed to himself the evidence for his assumption. "Captain." he tried, experimenting his theory. "I'll get to that later Spock" was his unusual response. Fascinating, he appears to be tuning out his surrounding, and half aware when he is spoken to. Deciding to leave his captain with his thought, he turned to his own, contemplating reasons for why Jim as he insisted on being called would be acting as he was.

Sulu, Uhura, and Chekov were also semi-worried, and semi-curious about their Captain as well. though with gossiping and presumptions.

"Do you thi-" Sulu was interrupted mid question by the admiralty calling everyone to order.

Immediately everyone was at attention. About ten minutes in the prosecution called the first of the Tarsus 9 to be revealed.

"We now call the first of the Tarsus 9 to volunteer." He waits as if daring the doubters to speak up and say there is no Tarsus 9. When no one speaks up he continues announcing the first eye witness. "I call Cadet Drew Conway."

A young woman walks toward the stand. Spock estimates around the captain's age. McCoy is dumbfounded trying to remember why the name is familiar. Sulu, Uhura, and Chekov wonder with various degrees of awe as they see a strong, proud, and brave woman walk in. Last but not least Jim is remarkably speechless. "She still puts others first" Jim mused. Hr remembered the girl who held as much responsibility for the other kids on Tarsus IV.

They all snap out of their own thoughts when they realize the questioning has begun.

"State your name for the record." The prosecutor says.

"Cadet Drew Conway." She states without fear or hesitation. "One of the survivors who saw Kodos in person" she adds, determination and defiance flash across her eyes for just a second.

"How old were you when you saw him?"

"Twelve." Her response was followed by gasps and confirmation of Spock's estemait.

"Do you still remember his face?"

"I will remember it for the rest of my life."

"Why were you on Tarsus IV."

It seemed irrelevant to the audience, but to their surprise she answered. "I went there because my family decided it was time to move." Spock noted how she avoided saying Tarsus IV and specifics about her family.

"When did you see Kodos?"

At this everyone leaned in to hear what she said. "I along with some other kids who did not make it saw him as he gave his speech, claiming that killing half of us would be for the good of the colony."

"How did you survive to give a testimony today?"

For the first time Drew stiffened not wanting to answer. Giving it anyway she said "I survived by hunting for food with a group of other kids."

"If you saw Kodos again would you recognise him?"

"Yes."

"Is this man here Kodos Governor of Tarsus IV?" He said pointing at Kodos.

"He is Kodos the executioner. He no longer deserves the title of governor." Was her cold reply. Her Voice was cold and full of hatred as she said it, you couldn't even question her statement, for no one can be deceived with that much hate. Her eyes no longer warm and happy, suddenly became cold, dark, and hating. Everyone in the room was shocked by the way she had responded. They turned to Kodos expecting him to a least flinch under her gaze,but to their amazement did not even acknowledge her stare.

Clearing his throat the prosecutor got everyones attention. "You may question the witness" he said with a smirk.

The defender walked up unfazed and started trying to undo what the prosecutor's questions had done. Tried to convince them that it was not Kodos. "As you all know after the Tarsus tragedy Starfleet claimed that there were 9 survivors who could identify him, yet did not release their names after Kodods was presumed dead. Now out of the blue here comes Cadet Drew. One of the so called Tarsus 9 is conveniently available even though the press will be all over her, and she joined the people who were too late to save the rest of the people she knew. Why did you decide to trust Starfleet and enlist Cadet Drew?"

"I want to make a difference. To try and make sure that justice is served, and protect our own people from anything. The difference between your client and Nero is that Nero killed in greater numbers. If I can protect people from people like them then I see no reason for my past to impede my future in space. Do you know one that is logical and in not based on my feelings that I have found a way to use to my advantage?"

Her words hang in the air for a few seconds. Everyone is shocked to say the least, but spock finds it fascinating. This human who has gone through great emotional stress is the most logical human Spock has ever seen.

Kodos' defender just sneered. "Spoken like a Starfleet recruiter. Did they pay you to do this? Promise a future in the 'Fleet."

Drew just sighed. "I'm sorry it had to come to this, but I'm not the only one here who is prepared to testify. And to answer your questions no, and no. I don't like bribes, or any form of cheating. You would do well to learn that yourself."

The defender looked infuriated, but instead just waved her away. Her testimony was done.

The prosecutor rushed forward "The next witness to be called is Cadet Kevin Riley."

He stated his name, his age at the time (seven), why he was there which was the same, how he survived, if he would still recognize Kodos, and if the man was Kodos. The trouble came when he was passed to the defendor.

"You were seven at that time, right?" Was the defender's question.

"That's right."

"He was barely the age of reason and you expect us to believe his testimony?" the defender exclaimed. "He survived because of secret basement stocked with food, yet Starfleet officers still found him. There are many gaps in that!"

At this Jim decided to put his voice with theirs. Turning to Spock "I need some air" and briskly walked unnoticed out of the courtroom.

Meanwhile the defender was near the end of his rant. "He is just another young Cadet the 'Fleet has obviously bribed." He ended with. "Now I believe these were your only witnesses if we-" he didn't get to finish.

"There is one more witness." the prosecutor cried before regaining his composure. The prosecutor waited for the defender to once again take before continuing. "May I call Captain James T. Kirk"

In unison everyone gasped (excluding Spock but he did raise his eyebrow) and started muttering as Jim walked in. Uhura turned to Sulu, and Chekov who were exchanging looks. McCoy swore under his breath. Drew's eyes grew wide in surprise, then filled with joy.

The prosecutor confirmed his name, and what age he was then Jim's answers became different. "Why were you there?"

"I was visiting my aunt and uncle."

"When did you see Kodos the executioner?" He asked, careful not to use his old title.

"I saw him as he gave his speech."

"How did you survive?"

"I lead a crew of other kids to survive working together, then I got capture with the rest of them. Kodos then killed each one of them while I watched trying to find out where the other survivors who never saw his face were."

"Would you recognize Kodos?"

"It would take a major change, or amnesia to make it so I wouldn't"

"Is it true that if you give a false testimony you will lose your ship?"

"Yes it is"

With that the prosecutor exchanged roles with the defendor. "Why did you join Starfleet? Your father died in the line of duty and it took too long for them to save your aunt and uncle, so why?"

"I did it to make a difference. To protect people from threats. I did it to make my life meaningful, and I have."

"How do we know you didn't just help Kodos round up the other kids who escaped. You could have handed over the kids in your crew." He said the last word as an insult.

A voice suddenly filled the room anger evident. "JT is not lying." Everyone looked around and saw Drew standing a look of anger etched on her features.

"What did you just call Cadet Drew just call you?" The defender voiced the question everyone was thinking.

"Cadet Drew just called me by the name I was known by on Tarsus. Drew is the only person from my crew who survived."

After that outburst the trial went by fairly quickly. It ended with a unanimous vote that he is indeed Kodos, and shall be punished as the admiralty saw fit.

* * *

A few hours later recreation room 3 on Starbase 12.

Drew sat quietly thinking of the trial. "Drew." JT's voice rang through the air.

* * *

**It may seem like the place to stop for some people but I have and adventure in store for the Tarsus survivors who have found each other. It's a long chapter but I didn't feel like making it into multiple chapters. I will take into consideration any ideas for what they should go through, and how they all get stuck together. Just thought it may be interesting to know that this chapter is half of the whole story so far.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is another chapter and it's not yet a adventure. It's more like a scene that is not active, but will be a crime to miss. Klingon and tribble references. Klingons are distasteful at this time, and tribbles are pretty much bunches of fur that eat and reproduce at exponential rates.**

* * *

Starbase 12 recreation room 3.

"What the hell just happened?!" Drew thought to herself. Taking a long drink of her coffee she kept wondering why she didn't notice. "I know who Captain Kirk is of course. Who doesn't? I saw his picture, but without malnutrition, various cuts, and messy hair it wasn't until now that I realized he is JT. Long lost leader of a rag tag group of starving kids. Why didn't I even notice him in the stands?"

"Drew." JT's voice cut through her thoughts.

* * *

A few halls away from recreation room 3.

"Drew survived. Why did I even doubt she would. She survived being shot at by phasers, starvation, and even the flu when it wiped out nearly half of our group on Tarsus." Jim's last thought caused him to shudder involuntarily. He was on his to recreation room 3 for some quiet without the questions, and weird looks he had been receiving since after the trial "I should have looked for her harder. At least make sure to give my respects. She said she was alone like me. but stuck around for the other kids like I did. If I could have contacted her I could have told her about the other ki-" His mind went into overdrive when he saw Drew sitting by herself in recreation room 3. Before he could think of something to say he heard himself say "Drew."

Drew jerked out of her thoughts and turned a surprise look etched on her features as she turned around to look Jim in the eye's. "JT" she said. They both had large vocabularies and both of theirs failed them as they stared at each other for a few minutes. Drew was the first out of her trance and let her academy instincts take over. In seconds she was at attention and giving a flawless salute. "Captain." she said.

In Jim's mind he wondered what she was doing, then remembered that she was a cadet with cadet like instincts now. before he could form any words he enveloped her in a bone crushing hug. Drew stiffened for just a second before hugging back with equal strength. When they finally released each other it was Jim who broke the embrace. Looking her in the eye he noticed her wet eyes shining with happiness, excitement, and a hidden darkness that they both shared from their stay on Tarsus.

In Drew's mind when she felt Jim pull away she was almost tempted to just hug tighter, but had to resist it. Looking into Jim's eyes she saw relief, happiness, and a very well hidden darkness that she suspected only showed because she had that very same darkness. All in an instant he wasn't a captain or a scared boy who some how managed to keep herself and so many other kids alive for so long, instead she saw a friend who understood her deepest fears.

"How are you?" He asked.

"Good. That was until people started looking at me like I was either a Klingon or a particularly big tribble." Drew responded hoping to get a laugh out, and was rewarded with a real laugh from her old friend. "How are you Starfleet Captain? You put on quite a bit of weight." She teased.

"Hey I am not fat. You're starting to sound like Bones." He defended. "Anyway I'm good, and the looks I'm receiving are no longer incredulous jealousy. What have you been doing? I would have called you or something,but I didn't know. . ."

"I've been doing okay on my own. Anyway you didn't have much to go on. With me though I saw your face all over the news and didn't even recognize you!" She went on "Maybe we should sit down. I have a feeling this is going to be a long talk."

* * *

Around an hour of catching up later.

"Kevin is nice. He's going through the same treatment as us. He went through more than they know" Drew brought up something pretty close to Tarsus for the first time in nearly an hour. We should help him out with coping."

"You've met before?" Jim cursed spending time with Spock as his eyebrow inched it's way up.

"First your eyebrow is trying to escape." Drew warned while smothering a laugh unsuccessfully. "Second we were on the same ship from Tarsus. He was a scared little kid and decided that a twelve year old girl who didn't trust the crew either was henceforth trustworthy. The only reason we started trusting Starfleet again was Pike. He found a way to get to open up to him. Why did you join Starfleet?"

"I joined when Pike dared me to." Diverting the conversation he asked "What's Riley's story?"

" know how he said he saw him at the speech?"

"Yeah." Adding "He didn't lie, did he?" rather suspiciously.

"No no he didn't lie. It just wasn't the only time he saw him. Right after his parents were able to get him locked in the basement Kodos himself along with many guards appeared in his house. He watched as Kodos searched the house, making sure as council members they didn't have a radio or a deep space communicator to tell Starfleet what he had done for the good of the people he explained to them. Then as his parents refused to accept what he did was right killed them while he watched from a small hole in his invisible door."

Jim was silent as he processed the new information. "All that and he still wanted to testify? To see the man who killed his parents again?" He remarked quite amazed. "Kid's got gut's"

They sat in silence each brooding over the trial. Suddenly Jim found he didn't want to face the questions from his crew alone. Devising a plan to keep them all together. At least make sure Riley isn't face all the newfound attention by himself. Getting both of them on the Enterprise as Cadets will be hard but doable hopefully. Now all that is needed is a reason.

"What year are you?" The question was unexpected and came out of know where which startled Drew.

"Fourth year." she said sheepishly.

"And Riley?" Jim added.

"Third."

"How experienced would you two be on a Starship?"

"Our instructors think we could graduate early. You know losing quite a portion the 'Fleet."

"How would you feel training for anything that could happen in space on the Enterprise?" Drew instead of responding stared at Jim not comprehending what he just said so he continued on. "We'll be making port back on Earth for shore leave in a about four months. We can drop you off at the academy then."

"That would be amazing." Was all Drew could think of saying when she got her voice back. " But how would you pull it off?"

"Well you're both being recommended to graduate soon, and you'll need some hands on experience before you do. Plus publicity would love it." Making his voice sound dramatic imitating the press he went on "Three survivors of a tragedy form a bond while traveling through space, beating the odds by even surviving the massacre. They'll eat it up"

"Then none of us will have to go through the press alone!" Drew was absolutely beaming by now.

"Just let me talk to Pike. He'll be the most understanding."

* * *

**I really wanted to keep writing but my mom's yelling at me to go to bed, and I just realized**

**it's already over 1000 words long. (1000 words is now my minimum.) Plus school is starting tomorrow and I won't be able to write as often. Also if you have any ideas for adventures for the Tarsus survivors in this story please let me know before I start writing it. **


End file.
